


Regret

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for mywitch who asked for Bellatrix, regret.
Series: Million Words Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for mywitch who asked for Bellatrix, regret.

Watching her husband crawl across the filthy floor, bow at the Dark Lord's feet, kiss the hem of his robes, Bellatrix couldn't hide her disgust.

How could she have married a man willing to lower himself in such a way?

No, she deserved a man who demanded subservience from others. Who was the one commanding his followers to kneel down but would never find himself in such a humiliating position.

She should never have settled for Rodolphus. 

If she'd seduced— _waited_ until the Dark Lord realised her devotion, she would be at his side not healing her husband's injuries yet again.


End file.
